dear little hermy
by amelia.zabini
Summary: Hermione is born part of the mauraders era and makes the first war very different. She faces romance, lord voldy and most crucial of all, lots of school work.
1. train rides

Chapter 1: Train rides

"Ah, my names Hermione Granger, excuse me boys, but may I sit here? I just transferred from Salem witches and I don't know anyone. All the other spots were full otherwise I never would have bothered you..." I whisper at the two dark haired boys.

I feel the two boys eyes taking in my muggle cloths, bushy hair, tattered trunk and the orange fur ball in my arms. One black haired boy grins up at me with eyes full of mischief. "Well Jamesy, looks like the little love needs our assistance, now I am the one and only, fucking fabulous Sirius Black." He states jumping up and bowing to me with a playful smirk as two other boys bound into the compartment.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just introduced myself, I'm Hermione. I'll go if you like... There isn't enough seats for me as well as you four.."

"Nonsense Hermy, since you have been introduced to sirius you will sit on his lap." I gasp at his words and almost argue when I feel hands pulling my hips onto Sirius' lap but realise i need to make friends. "Now I am James potter, I'm extremely handsome and loveable but my heart belongs to Lily Evans, so don't get any ideas." He winks at me at this and I laugh at his banter. "The little mousy one is Peter Pettigrew, and the devilishly handsome, scarred but perfect Remus Lupin is next to him, but we all call him moony"

The two chorus their hellos and I confirm "So my currant seat I'd Sirius Black, you are Jay and that's Pete, and you are moony?"

They told me I was right and Sirius pat me on the head stating I was a fast learner and soon questions are thrown at me about what year I'm in, if I've been sorted, why I left Salem and why I don't have an American accent. I explain my parents are muggles and that they had a work visa but that they arent with us anymore. They all apologised but it was okay. I was about to start my 4th year, which they said they were too, and that I would be sorted along with the first years at the feast.

We talked for almost the whole trip as I soon note Pete is the shiest but Remus is the most intellectual. He says all to soon I must go to a girls room to change unless I wanted to see them change and Pete blushed bright red.

Just as I go I turn and ask "You are all gryffindors right?" At their nod I whisper "I'm going to ask that hat to make me a griffindor. Maybe having the courage to ask is what will prove me a Gryffindor"

***first fanfic go easy please. Yes there is an almost identical story already up here which is by myself on an old account I abandoned when I started having mental illness issues. I hope to update at very least once a month. Thank you lovelies.***


	2. first feast

Chapter 2: First feast

At the screams of support from the Gryffindors I ran towards the four boys that made me feel so welcome, earning interest from hufflepuffs and ravenclaws, and distain from the slytherins when I jump into Remus' arms, the boys grinned down at me, encircling me in a group hug as a pretty red haired girl groaned.

"Oh Lily my love, you know my heart belongs to you, no need to be jealous"

"James Potter, I am not your love and I'm definitely not jealous she is being hugged by you. I am just seriously hoping you wont introduce her into your antics. Hogwarts is a place for learning and your games are immature, dangerous and hurtful." She pulled me out of the hug to shake my hand. "I'm Lily Evans as I'm sure James has told you. It's nice to meet you. Please do not let those boys convince you to help with any of their jokes. I will talk to you later as you are to be in my dorm. Goodbye Hermione, Peter, Remus." She nodded at the two boys as she left to sit with what I guess are three more 4th year Gryffindor girls.

At that moment Dumbledore stood and started speaking with a twinkle in his eyes hiding behind his half moon glasses. "I expect everyone to be made welcome this year and we are encouraging inter house unity this year so expect partnerships with other houses in classes. As I am not fond of long speeches I only have three more words. Pip. Squeak. Wilfred." And with that almost everyone laughs and cheered as food appeared on the table whilst I was bewildered over his words. I stumbled on the realisation that this is a much less mature and formal environment than Salem witches and that it would take a while to adapt to it.

"So Remus, why are you called moony?"

"He has a furry little problem-"

"Peter," James butted in "Remus' cat has nothing to do with his nickname" he spoke quickly and kicked Pete under the table which did not go unnoticed by me though I pretended it did.

"I sleep walk" he mumbled quietly and slowly as if careful of what he said.

"Well! Minnie has said Hermy is to be shown the common room and taught what she needs to know by the prefects but I think us mauraders can do better for her." Sirius says changing the subject as he turned away from a strict looking teacher.

"Who are the marauders? Who is Minnie?" I say completely confused as I haven't read anything about marauders or a person called Minnie in Hogwarts: a history.

"Well Minnie is our head of house," James explains. "And we are the marauders, the school pranksters, its okay kitten, maybe one day you will be as cool as us." Sirius winks at me at this.

Peter shakes with excitement. "Come Hermy, we have plans for you."

"Oh but Lily said not to get involved..."

"Trust me Lily has personally reasoning to not like our jokes. But she really doesn't mind as much as she says."

***second chapter. I am working quite hard on getting lots of chapters to make sure I can upload often though no promises are made. I also hope my chapters will get longer now I have set the story. I hope you enjoy.

disclaimer. I own nothing.***three


	3. common rooms, dorms and giggling girls

Chapter three common rooms, dorms and giggling girls

The common room was loud and warm. Filled with comfy couches that the older year level students filled whilst younger ones sat on the floor, wooden chairs and the steps to the dorms. There were exploding snap and wizard chest games happening around every corner. Well the picture wouldn't be complete without one couple in a shadowy corner exhibiting some questionable levels of pda, though it turned out the male part of the pair was the quidditch captain and Sirius' personal role model.

As soons as I had time to adjust to the change of dorm visuals peter separated off to play exploding snap with first years and Remus sat with lily and two other girls who were already reading text books. I was just thinking about walking over as thats what I was used to doing at the strict environment of Salem witches when jay and Sirius grabbed one of my arms each and took my right up to the front of the room.

"This is Hermione Granger. As you all heard she has transferred from Salem witches and is one of the oldest to be sorted into our not so humble house." Sirius yelled until he had everyone's attention.

"we expect the same love everyone has for us to be mirrored onto what we hope will be our newest and only female marauder" James finished with a flourish while Lily and the prefects all scoffed.

"stop with the fucking dramatics black, potter. And lily for fucks sake the first years hear worse from the snakes" I stood stiffed backed as the quidditch captian fixed his robes and stepped out of the shadows and walked up to me. I fought the urge to hide myself away from this tall muscular mans gaze. "Sorry hun, bet ya dont hear a lot of that at Salem. My little sis might be going there. They talk a lot a crap 'bout raising a higher calibre of witch but I don't know if I believe it all. Names Robert Wood but everyone just calls me rob. Quidditch captain. Sixth year. Ya like quidditch hun?"

"Salem said it was unbecoming of witches to get into quidditch. I barely fly. Took me till third year to get into it mind you."

"Well. Get these two to give you some lessons with the training gear and we can see if you can make the team. Those two made it last year. Dont know if they will this year with me as capt. But hey, if you ain't up for it you can sit with Lily and cheer for her little snake."

Lilys book slammed closed and the first years looked on with interest but everyone else knew this was almost a weekly occurrence. The mauraders all watched with interest. "You are just as bad as black and potter. I resent that comment wood"

"Challenge accepted wood. I dont back down. But lily cheers for the slytherins?"

Lily practically snarled at Sirius, jay and wood. "Come upstairs and ill show you the dorms Hermione. The boys cant follow us that way. I'll introduce you to the rest of us girls. We are better company then those boys." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the stairs. I followed along eagerly but did mouth and apology to the boys. "Remus and peter are the only half of the marauders worth spending time with. True the other two would die for a friend but they are foolish. And bloody Wood only provides fuel to the flame. Now your bed will be closest to the door im afraid since us girls fought over who gets what bed on the first night of first year. This is our dorm."

The beds in the awkward shaped room were magnificent. Four posters with maroon and gold curtains and matching comforters. It was nothing like the stiff mattresses I was used to. The heavy wood chests at the bottom of the beds obviously held cloths and we had a little desk next to each bed with a window above them.

Four girls were sitting on what appeared to be what lily described as my bed and was also occupied by crookshanks.

"Welcome to the fourth year dorm. Short girl with the bob is alice the sweetie. Now she is sweet on one frank longbottom, next Marlene mckinnon, our very own blond beauty though dont think that's all she's got going for her, and Mary MacDonald is the one with the orange monstrosity in her arms. Do you three know who it belongs to yet? Probably a first year." Lilys introductions were quick and matter of fact as she sorted through books to find the potions one.

"Actually his name is crookshanks and he is mine."

"Oh shit lily, she's just like you, picking the runts and misfits to look after." Marlene's language was crass and I stiffened as crookshanks jumped out of marys arms to comfortingly rub against my legs. The girls giggled at marlenes antics. All bar lily.

"Just because you are trying to make the quidditch team this year doesn't mean you have to mirror everything the quidditch captain does." Lily pipped up from behind her text book. Scribbled on a piece of parchment before setting both down and looking are Marlene.

"Come of it lils, just because you aim to be head girl doesn't mean we all wanna be a perfect wonder girl. And you know I love you but stop writing lists to ya pet snake. I thought you'd grow out of it by now."

"Pet snake?" This was confusing. It wasn't the first time id heard of lily in reference to the slytherins.

It was at this moment Alice sighed and slipped of the bed to sit cross-legged at my feet to play with crookshanks. "What Marley is untactfully referring to is Lilys friendship with one Severus Snape from Slytherin. He is in our year level and is a bit odd, rumour says he dabbles in dark magic..."

"Alice I thought you would know all about not believing rumours after last year when everyone was saying you slept with malciber." Lily stated this in such a feisty way I just new she knew where to hit people.

"Lily that was unnecessary!" The first words out of Marys mouth were soft but stern. Soon all the girls were giggling and apologising because I wouldn't be used to all this yet. But I know that I will get used to these four girls. And the four boys. Hogwarts felt like home.

***still not as long as id like my chapters to be but im writing as much as I can whilst I have muse. Everything you recognise belongs to jk. Thank you for reading***


	4. budding friendships

Four of the five fourth year girls had there blankets ripped of their beds whilst a smug lily sat by her desk wand in hand. She was freshly showered and drying her her whilst the rest of us groaned. Mary, Marlene, Alice and I had spent the night getting to know each other whilst lily went to sleep and nine stating "Just because its our first day back doesn't mean we can sleep through classes." Something made me realise I would have been a lot like lily if I had been at Hogwarts from my first year. But Salem made me appreciate that Hogwarts meant I could be free to be a kid. Mind you I will have to study hard...

Marlene was first to bounce out of the bed and into the showers followed quickly by Mary. Alice seemed content to just brush her hair and go down to met her 5th year friends. Half way through my attempt at taming my birds nest of chestnut hair Alice came bounding up the stairs yelling that Sirius and James were going to send charmed paper cranes up the stairs if I didn't get down in ten minutes.

"oh sweetie, would you like some help with your hair? I can try a defrizz charm?" Slices voice was soft and sweet after she realised my hair brush was, in fact stuck in my hair.

"Alice, tell the other two I will see them at breakfast. Im going down to the library to study with Severus. Hermione, please have mercy on the rest of the school and don't let the boys drag you into mischief before you've even had your first class." Though her words were stern she was smiling. I got the feeling she didn't really mind the boys as much as she pretended.

"Cant promise anything lily" I smirked and poked my tongue out as she left the room with a book bag over flowing with books reminding me of what I must have looked like at Salem. I was a nerd even by their standards. At Salem you studied hard and perfected the art of looking perfect. Though my hair was always deemed to be the opposite of perfect. "Alice, thank you but I've tried hair care charms since first year. Nothing works. Last time I turned my hair purple accidently."

"Well you better sit on your trunk then and let me try. My older sister loves doing crazy things to her hair. And I know techniqually we aren't meant to do underage magic but we have wards up so its not likely ill get caught..." At this I was sitting down and had alices wand working through my hair at the speed of light. I could feel the magic just tingling through my roots and before I knew it I was under  
her eye as she assessed her work. Just as she walked over to her desk to get a hand mirror a bunch of cranes flew into the room. Alice ran back to me and gave me the mirror. "I'll go down and speak with them boys. Get dressed quickly or there might be worse than just paper planes in the bedroom." I looked down into the mirror and was shocked to see corkscrew ringlets instead of a bush of untamable locks. That little witch had managed what none of the girls at Salem could.

My thoughts were then stopped by a bunch of paper cranes attacking my face as I quickly threw on my shirt and skirt. I tucked it in and pulled my robe onto my shoulders and buttoned up. Something irked me about how neat and tidy I looked. I unbuttoned my cloak and left it hanging on my shoulders. Rolled my skirt up so it sat roughly three inches above my knees and untucked my skirt. My hair as much as I loved it in its tamed ringlets reminded me of everything Salem witches wanted me to be. I pulled it apart and into two piggytails.

It was at this moment I heard a loud crash and ran down to see Jay and Sirius attempting to climb the stairs that had turned into a slide to stop their entry. My laughing made them try even hard and I just sat down at the top of the steps and slid down.

"Bloody hell we were worried Lily might have jinxed you to be stuck in ya bed with the length of time you took kitten." Sirius said as he helped me up. He eyed my hair with an appreciative smile. "And look prongs, Salam made her dress like a punk instead of a swot."

"Sirius. The girls at Salam aren't all swots." I state using a voice they would think was imitating Lily but was actually and imitation of the Salam girls. "Just most."

Breakfast was an odd event. Food was already on the table when we got to there. I found out we were actually rather early. Getting to the grand hall at seven to get our time tables at 7.30 to head to our first classes at 8. I have to do core subjects, astronomy, herbology, charms, potions, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and history of magic. My electives are arithmancy, ancient runes and care of magical creatures. Well I hope I get them... I had to apply for Hogwarts late due to my parents... Deaths.

"Minnie how wonderful to see you."

"You are looking radient Minnie."

"Will you guarantee us a first rate education?"

Sirius, Jay and Remus pipe up in order. The only one that shocked me was Remus. The other two had been quivering with excitement but he had his nose in a book. Something quintessentially muggle, the catcher in the rye. He was tall but very skinny. Almost the personification of a string bean. The other two were just as tall. James almost exactly the same height, Sirius was taller but both were seriously toned. I presume thats what you get from playing quidditch.

I could have sworn McGonagall smiled at the boys before turning stern. "Remus your electives are arithmancy and ancient runes. Sirius care of magical creature, divination and muggle studies. Peter divination and muggle studies. James ancient runes, care of magical creatures and divination. Correct?"

A chorus of yes ma'am's followed and then she turned to me. "Miss granger? Your electives are arithmancy, ancient runes and care of magical creatures. This quite a work load. Are you prepared for it? Even after Salem it will be challenging."

"I want the challenge ma'am. Thank you." After this we all got our time tables.  
first up we had class from eight til ten. Potions with the slytherins.


	5. slytherins and potions geniuses

Unlike Salem, the potions room was not a clean clinical environment. Instead it was dark and dingy. Wooden benches with fires and cauldrons floating above them. Potions ingredient jars scattered shelves. Worst of all was the darkness. The only lights were from the fires due to the fact the class was held in the fucking dungeons. Who has class in a dungeon? What school has a dungeon?

"How are you snivellus?"

"Black. You're brother said to say hi. Oh wait. No. He actually said you've been disowned. Same difference in your family though I sure." this harsh voice would have caught my attention if Sirius' lack of joking tone hadn't. It was almost like he was bullying like...

"Fuck you, you fucking Snake! Dont you dare use Padfoots family against him."

As soon as James was up so were the rest of the lions and then the snakes were up lily and I were in the middle. Lily standing up for the one who was obviously what people referred to as her snake. I was confused greatly. Wait... Sirius has a brother.

"Oh now come on class. This school is breeding house unity. Mr potter. Mr Snape. Put your wands away boys we don't need them in potions. Now Sirius my lad. You look like you are ready to tear him apart with your hands. Thats no way to act as part of the ancient and noble house of black." A rather portly man was in the room. He wore a terrible suit that I believe was supposed to give you the impression it was expensive but was just tacky. This was professor slughorn?

A laugh came from the corner of the room. I turn and see a rather attractive boy. Well he looks mature enough to be a man. Blond hair. Almost as long as Sirius' but where Sirius was tied in a messy bun this mans was long and straight. His green tie indicates his Slytherin house affiliation and I feel guilty for appreciating the man in the corner.

"Haven't you heard professor. He isn't a member of the most ancient and noble house of black anymore"

"well lets start today with a little challenge to promote house unity. Pair up with someone from the opposite house, no no lily not you and serverus. You pair up anyway. How about ms granger and Mr Snape. That way we can get serverus to catch her up to speed incase salems potion curriculum was lacking. Unity students. Pair up."

"Back desk granger."

"Today we will be making the befuddlement drought in pairs. The recipe is on page 92 of your text book. Off you pop."

Slughorn then sat down behind his desk, underlining names of the rule seemingly at random.

"We will not be talking in this process little lioness. You can sit back while I do the work. You will get a perfect mark if you are even concerned about grades." A ribbon was out of his pocket and tying his hair up in a quick motion. This boy didn't have the aristocratic looks of the blond at the desk next to us. But his sneer was the same. In fact it was a sneer most of the slytherins seemed to be wearing.

"Bull. Im going to be working just as hard as you. Wait... Snape is it? The recipe. Its not the most current... It would work but its not as accurate." My head was in the text book and I could feel his eyes on me as I said this.

"How do you know that? Not even slughorn picks up on..." I could feel his eyes burning into me until I finally look up at him. Refusing to be a meek girl that will accept his intimidation.

"Befuddlement draughts are second year material at Salem." I say precisely as I meet his gaze. He turns away and drops down to his book bag pulling out an obviously second hand copy of the text book.

"flip through it and find the recipe. I've pencilled in the changes that will make it right. You may notice some changes from the recipe you remember. No matter what follow the instructions I have written. Preparation or brewing?"

"Preparation please."

He handed me the book but his hand pulled back as quick as lightening when our fingertips bumped together. Right. He has issues I thought. In the book there was an elegant scrawl. One that I would never believe belonged to the man if I had simply come across the book in my own time. As I prepared the ingredients he slowly corrected my form and showed me ways to do things quicker and more effectively. Just before it became time to hand in the potion I reread his notes. He really was rather genius. The potion called for the juice from a bean and the instruction said to slice. But crushing as he put in his elegantly written notes is more effective to get the juice out of the hard, crunchy shell.

By the end of the class I had been awarded ten points to Gryffindor for a perfect brew. The same was awarded to Slytherin for Severus. My boys were disgusted by the fact that Severus, and the whole of Slytherin had been awarded points.

"Sirius Black, James potter and peter Pettigrew you will stop your complaining right this instant if you want me as a friend. Severus worked just as damn hard on that potion as me and fuck it if he doesn't deserve those points. Remus dont you dare think that just because you aren't complaining I cant see the scowl on your face."

"Holy fuck boys hermy has a back bone" the initial shock of my language and the fact I wouldn't just let them insult anyone wore off james, peter and Sirius were laughing at Sirius' statement while Remus was blushing furiously at being caught out at being less than thrilled at severus' potions prowess.

"Now I have arithmancy. Any of you taking it?"

"I am" Remus said quietly, still blushing from being told off "none of the others are. I think lily and Mary are doing it too"

Arithmancy was as hard as everyone said it would be. When I had been expecting the laid back class of potions where I could spend more time with Remus, Lily and Mary but as soon as class was let in we were starting a pop quiz. When the class was over we were assigned a twelve inch essay due on Thursday. No one so much as whispered. I think we were all thankful of the fact lunch was next.

*****didn't intend for this to take so long! Thank you to those who have followed this story! I just finished exams so I should have more time to write now! Thank you lovelies****


End file.
